


Building a Friendship

by Sadie_McLaren



Series: Rebuilding a Friendship [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: A prequel to rebuilding a friendship about Amity and Willow’s friendship before Amity forced Willow away.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park
Series: Rebuilding a Friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192418
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to YingYangJesse for this idea!

“Alright sweetie have a good day!” said John, pressing a kiss to the top of his little girl’s head before pushing her forward into the classroom. 

Today was Willow Park’s first of school and the little bespectacled girl was extremely nervous, worried that she wasn’t going to make any friends. 

Her fathers had assured her before she left for school that she would be fine and would make plenty of new friends by the end of the day. 

Willow walked into the classroom, gripping her the strap of the bag that was strung across her back. She took a look around the small room, searching for an empty seat to sit in and maybe someone to befriend. 

Then her eyes fell upon a brunette girl sitting at a desk in the corner of the classroom, staring down at the desk in front of her. 

Willow looked at the young girl for a moment. While other children ran around in circles through the classroom, this witchling was sitting silently near the back. 

Willow thought that the other girl looked lonely, so she walked towards her. 

She came up to the desk, took a deep breath to steel her nerves. 

“Hi,” Willow said softly, waving her hand at the brunette girl. Said girl looked up, regarding Willow with fierce golden eyes. She looked her up and down, taking in the shorter girl in front of her. 

“Hello,” she responded in a soft voice, apparently having deemed her acceptable. 

“I’m Willow!” 

“I’m Amity, Amity Blight,” answered the girl, sticking her hand out for Willow to shake. It took a moment for her to understand what Amity wanted before she leaned forward and grasped the golden eyed girl’s extended hand and gave it a little shake. 

__________ 

“Alright Amity today is your first day of school. You must make a good first impression on your teachers and classmates. You’re a Blight and must uphold the family image so make sure your teachers see what you’re made of. You must also make sure that the children that you socialize with today are acceptable as well. Do you understand?” Odalia asked. 

Amity’s mother was brushing her hair while lecturing her daughter about how she must act on her first day of school before she left for the day. 

Amity nodded at her mother’s face in the mirror she was sitting in front of. With that, Odalia Blight straightened up, turning and leaving her youngest child’s room. 

Amity slumped down a bit before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Her older siblings, Edric and Emira were standing at the front door, waiting for their little sister to be ready so they can leave for school. 

The three Blight children then began their walk towards the school. Amity would be in the same school as her older siblings for the first time, so they all took the same route. 

“Are you excited for your first day Mittens?” asked Edric, leaning towards his little sister as they walked. Amity shrugged her shoulders silently, the nerves in her stomach making her too anxious to speak. 

“What’s wrong Mitty?” asked Emira. 

“What if I don’t make any friends?” whispered Amity, looking down at her shoes as they walked. 

“Don’t think like that Mittens. I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends,” answered Edric, wrapping his arm around his little sister’s shoulders. “Right Em?” he asked. 

“Exactly!” Emira exclaimed, stopping in front of Amity’s classroom. She gently nudged the young girl towards the door. 

“It’ll be fine Mitty. Ed and I will be here to pick you up after class. Got it?” 

Amity nodded before turning into the classroom and quickly taking a seat near the back of the classroom. 

She stared at the table, the nerves in her stomach still churning and her trying to calm them with deep breathes and keeping her focus on one spot. 

Then a soft voice came from the side of her desk. 

“Hi!” 

__________ 

As school wore on and the two little girls continued to stay close by each other. 

During lunch, Willow and Amity sat together in the crowded and noisy cafeteria. Willow shared the cookies that her fathers had packed for her. They told her that she could give them to any of the kids that she would like to make friends with. 

Amity accepted them with a smile and then offered Willow some of the perse berries that the family chefs had packed into her lunch for her. 

The two girls continued to sit together during class, at their shared desk, when the class was learning on the rug and when they went outside for a while, Willow and Amity sat in the grass on the field outside of the school. 

School was about to end, and the class were packing up their bags so that they could be ready to go when class was over. 

The bell rang and twenty something five-year-old children bolted out of the door to the classroom. 

Willow and Amity walked a little slower, each wanting to spend more time with the other witchling. They continued to walk, hand in hand, out of the door to the school. 

Upon exiting the building, Willow and Amity scanned around for the people who were supposed to be picking them up. Amity spotted her siblings first, pulling Willow towards the seven-year-old twins, set on introducing her new friend to Edric and Emira. 

“Emmy, Ed I made a friend!” squealed the young girl with a smile, gesturing towards the shorter girl whose hand was grasped in her own. 

Emira bent down to meet the bespectacled girl’s green eyes with a smile. Edric did the same as his older sister began speaking. 

“Hi there, I’m Emira and this is Edric. What’s your name?” she said with a smile. Willow smiled back and answered the girl’s question. 

“Well nice to meet you Willow! Would you like to come over to our house after school?” Edric asked with the exact same smile as his sister. 

“I can’t. My papa is picking me up soon,” Willow answered. 

“Hello dear, are these some of your new friends?” asked a man, coming up behind the two young girls. 

“Papa!” cheered the young girl, wrapping her arms around her father. Her father picked her up in a hug and set her back down after a moment. 

“This is my new friend Amity,” Willow said with a smile, grabbing the brunette girl’s hand. 

“Hello Amity,” said Willow’s father, Alex, waving towards Amity who was looking shyly down at her shoes. 

“And you two are?” Alex questioned, gesturing to the twins. 

“Edric and Emira Blight,” answered Ed. 

“Can Amity come over after school?” asked Willow excitedly, jumping up and down with a grin. 

“If Amity would like to then sure,” said Alex. 

Said girl nodded with a shy grin much to Willow’s excitement. 

After saying goodbye to her siblings, Amity, Willow and Alex made their way towards the Park household.


	2. The Park House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Willow spend some time at the Park House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice fluff!

“Come on Ami,” called Willow, pulling her new friend along the road towards her house. 

Alex was trailing behind the two girls, holding the bags that they had both been carrying all day. He watched the young witches running up ahead, giggling and chatting about all sorts of things. 

Amity and Willow clasped hands and they made their way towards the Park household. 

After about ten minutes, the three witches arrived at Willow and Alex’s home. 

It was a cozy, brick house with a round dark green door. Willow dashed up the front two stone steps with Amity hot on her heels. 

Alex unlocked the door for the two girls who then quickly entered the house. They both removed their shoes before Willow pulled Amity upstairs to her room. 

Once they entered the room Amity took a sweeping glance around. The walls were painted a pale-yellow color. There were flowy curtains hanging from the large windows on the farthest wall. The bed in the corner was covered in different brightly colored blankets which were flung all over it. 

Amity was slightly taken aback by the unmade bed but didn’t voice her thoughts, fearing that Willow would become annoyed and no longer want to be friends with her. 

Instead, she made her way over to where Willow was standing in front of the open closet door. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” asked Willow, clasping her hands in front of her as Amity took in the contents on the wardrobe. On each of the shelves there were all sorts of picture books and drawing supplies. 

“We could draw,” suggested Willow once Amity didn’t voice her opinion. The brunette standing to her side nodded silently before turning to the shorter witch with a smile. 

Willow grinned widely at the other girl, grabbing some paper and markers. She plopped down on the wooden floor, handing a piece of paper to Amity once she took a seat next to her on the ground. 

With that the two girls began drawing side by side. 

As the time wore on, Amity relaxed more and more. She began to open up and add more to the conversation, the nerves that she had about being in a new house starting to melt away. 

“What’re you drawing?” asked Willow, leaning over Amity’s shoulder to try and get a peak of what the other witch was making. 

Amity sat back to allow the bespectacled girl to see her artwork. Amity had drawn the little pink bunny from her favorite picture book, Otabin. 

“That’s Otabin!” squealed Willow, sitting back on her heels. 

Amity looked up at the other girl with a smile on her face. 

“You know him?” she asked. Willow nodded quickly before hopping up, rushing back to her closet and grabbing a book from the second shelf. 

After she made her way back over to Amity she plopped back down on the floor, showing the book to the other girl before opening it up. 

“Do you want me to read it?” Amity asked. She always loved reading to other people. It made her happy. 

Willow nodded enthusiastically, leaning into Amity and handing her the book. 

The brunette took it in her hands, opening it up to the first page and began to read. 

__________ 

A few minutes later, Willows other father, John walked past the door to his daughter’s bedroom. 

He looked in to check on the witches, having been informed by his husband that their little girl had made a friend at school that day. 

Willow looked up at the sound of the creek of her father’s footsteps. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on the man standing in the doorway. 

“Hi dad! Look I made a friend today!” exclaimed Willow, gesturing towards the girl sitting next to her. 

“So you did,” answered John with a smile. “What’s your name?” he asked, kneeling down in front of brunette witch. 

“Amity Blight,” she answered with a shy smile, immediately feeling nervous again about the new person she was being introduced to. 

“Nice to meet you Amity,” he responded with a kind smile on his face, trying to calm the anxious girl. “I’m John,” he said, sticking his hand out to the witch. 

She shook it gently, watching the man with a calculating gaze, like she was deciding if he was safe or not. After she had apparently made her decision she flashed him an even bigger smile. 

“What are you guys doing?” asked Alex, standing outside of the door with a smile on his face. 

“Amity’s reading to me!” answered Willow enthusiastically, grabbing onto said girl’s arm as she bounced up and down happily. 

“Is that so?” Alex said as he entered the room, standing beside his husband and in front of the two young witches. 

Amity nodded silently, holding up the book for the two men to see what she was reading. 

“Alright then we’ll leave you guys to it,” said John as he and the other man left the room. 

Once they were gone Amity started up on reading again. 

___________ 

Over the next few hours Willow and Amity continued to hang out in Willow’s room. They read some more books, finding out that they had a lot of their favorite stories in common. The two drew some more pictures, comparing drawings and chatting as they did so. 

After some time had passed Alex called the two girls downstairs. Willow came bounding down the steps while Amity followed on her heels in a quieter way. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner Amity?” asked John, looking up from the dish that he was making. The little girl nodded silently, smiling up at the two men. 

“Yay!” exclaimed Willow, bouncing up and down in excitement. 

After dinner was made the four witches took their seats at the dinner table. John and Alex took seats across from each other at the heads of the table and Willow sat next to Amity. 

__________ 

After a while Amity had to head back to her house. Willow was sad to see her friend go, forcing her dad to take her to Amity’s house to drop her off. 

Finally, Alex gave in and allowed Willow to come with the two of them. 

With that, the three hopped onto Alex’s staff and were at Amity’s house before they knew it. 

The youngest Blight walked up to her front door, turning and waving towards her new friend before opening up the door and walking in.


	3. Swim Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Willow’s swim lessons at Lake Lacuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait than usual.

“Are you ready to go in?” asked John, leaning down so that he was eye level with his daughter. 

She nodded silently, smiling at the thought of being able to hang out with Amity during her swimming lesson. 

Willow and her father were standing outside of the entrance to Lake Lacuna where she had started taking swim lessons about a month ago. 

At first the young girl had been nervous about it, scared that she wouldn’t know anyone and would be all alone for the entire class period. 

But that feeling quickly went away when Willow realized that Amity was in the class with her. All her fears about being lonely vanished once she found out that her best friend would be with her the whole time. 

So now swim lessons were one of Willow’s favorite parts of the week. 

The only problem was the instructor. He was a rather harsh witch and gave Willow the creeps. 

After wishing her father goodbye, Willow rushed over to the brunette who was waiting by the fence for her to arrive. 

“Hi Ami!” called the bespectacled witch, waving to the taller girl as she approached. 

“Hello Wills!” responded Amity, flashing the girl a smile. 

“So I was thinking,” began Willow, shuffling her foot against the ground, “do you want to play hooky from out swim lesson today?” she finished. 

“What do you mean?” asked Amity, regarding Willow with a look of confusion. 

“I mean that we could skip our lesson,” Willow answered, leaning in closer so that she could whisper to her friend. 

“We can do that?” questioned Amity excitedly. Willow nodded then Amity’s face promptly fell. 

“How will we keep the instructor from finding us?” she asked. The shorter girl stopped for a moment, thinking of how to solve that problem. 

“I could probably use an illusion spell. Would that work?” she said after a moment. When Amity nodded the two slipped away quietly, avoiding the sight line of their instructor. 

After a few minutes they arrived at a secluded part of the beach. There was no one around to see them so they deemed it an appropriate spot to hide out from their lesson. 

“So now what do we do?” asked Amity, turning towards the other girl. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe we could build a fort or something?” she suggested, turning towards the other girl to confirm the idea. 

“I’d like that,” Amity answered, smiling as she and Willow began searching for supplies to build a fort. 

They started to collect sticks and planks of wood to build the base. After they had enough the two girls started the construction. 

They leaned the pieces of wood against each other, creating a triangle shape out of the things they had gathered. 

After a minute or two the base of the fort was complete, and they moved on to the rest of it. 

Willow found a tarp near the edge of the beach. She took it, throwing the fabric over the side of the fort to act as more protection. 

Amity found some rope and used it to tie some of the less stable pieces of wood together, making them more secure. 

After the fort itself was complete they moved onto decorating it. 

Willow went near the edge of the water, grabbing some handfuls of seaweed. She then proceeded to chase the youngest Blight around with the slimy plants in hand. After having chased Amity around enough, Willow hung the pieces of seaweed from the sticks. 

Amity gathered seashells from around the sand, admiring the pretty colors and interesting shapes before hanging them in the fort from pieces of string. 

“I think it’s done!” Amity announced, stepping back with Willow to admire their creation. 

“Hm not quite,” Willow said, tilting her head to the side, observing the fort for a minute. 

“Well, what’s missing?” asked the brunette girl, turning to face her friend. 

“I know!” exclaimed Willow before pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out of her pocket. 

“Can you go find me a stick?” she asked Amity, who nodded, before turning back to the piece of paper. She tore it into a triangle and then began to write on it. 

After Amity returned with a stick, Willow tied the paper to it with some more string. 

With that finished, the shorter witch stood up, bringing the makeshift flag over to the fort and placing it near the front. 

Amity watched her do this then turned her attention towards the flag that Willow had just put up. 

Written across the triangular paper, in gray ink were the letters A and W. Amity grinned at the sight, flashing the smile towards Willow, who mimicked her expression right back. 

“Now it’s officially ours!” Willow announced. 

“Perfect!” Amity responded, wrapping Willow up in a hug before the two entered the fort. 

__________ 

The two girls continued to sneak away from their swimming lessons every once and a while. 

When they did so, Willow and Amity would talk and play hide and seek or tag. Sometimes Amity would even bring a book and read aloud to them. 

They always returned ten minutes before the lesson ended. 

When they did so, both would quickly change into their swimsuits and sneak down into the water. They would promptly submerge themselves and join the lesson like nothing ever happened. 

That part had been Amity’s idea, after she became worried that their parents would realize that they hadn’t attended their lessons if they weren’t wet when they came to pick the two girls up. 

One day they snuck away from class as usual. They played tag on the beach for a little while, laughing and enjoying each other's company. 

After a while the climbed back into the fort, not noticing for a second that there were birds on the roof. After a second Amity saw them. 

“Ugh the seagulls are back again,” she complained, looking up to the blue shelled creatures on the top of their hideout. 

“Don’t worry,” Willow responded, lifting her finger to perform a spell. “I’ll get rid of them,” she said as her finger spun, creating a spell circle. But instead of getting rid of the seagulls, the fort disappeared for a moment and then flickered back into existence. 

The problem was that when the fort disappeared it allowed the seagulls to lower themselves enough to be trapped inside when the fort reappeared, trapping them inside along with the two girls. 

“Willow!” Amity exclaimed, swatting at the seagulls as they flapped near the witches' heads. 

“Sorry! I thought I was getting better!” Willow apologized as their swim instructor found them, dragging the two back to their lessons. 

__________ 

After class Amity was standing off to the side, staring at the ground and waiting for her father to come and pick her up. 

“Hey Ami,” mumbled Willow, coming up besides the taller girl. 

“Hey,” Amity responded, still staring at the ground. 

“I’m sorry I got us in trouble. I was really trying I promise,” Willow exclaimed. 

“I know Willow. It’s ok. Next time I’ll get rid of the seagulls. That sound good?” 

“Yeah,” answered Willow before wrapping her friend up in a hug.


End file.
